


Naps with My Grandmaster

by VvAdrianitaHolmesvV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Insomnia, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentor/Protégé, Napping, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV/pseuds/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV
Summary: La relación entre un padawan y su gran maestro es de una naturaleza distinta a la de un maestro y su padawan, pero no por eso menos fuerte y cercana. El gran maestro, al igual que Anakin, enseña, pero más que nada, protege.Seis ocasiones en que Ahsoka Tano tomó una siesta junto a su gran maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y una en la que se mantuvo despierta a su lado.Regalo para Must_Be_Thursday.The relationship between a padawan and his grandmaster is of a different nature from that of a master and his padawan, but no less strong and close. Obi-Wan, like Anakin, teaches, but more than anything, he protects.Six times Ahsoka Tano took a nap with her grandmaster Obi-Wan Kenobi and one time she stayed awake by his side.Gift for Must_Be_Thursday (I promise to traslate it).
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Naps with My Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Must_Be_Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Escribí esta historia, mi primera de Star Wars, porque todos necesitamos algo de fluff y platonic cuddling en nuestras vidas pandémicas. Es la primera vez que incursiono en este fandom. Espero que les agrade y me dejen algún comentario compartiéndome su parecer. Me gustaría dedicar esta historia a Must-Be-Thursday, una de mis autores favoritos.

1\. The Book, The Tea and The Cuddle

Ahsoka dio su novena vuelta sobre la cama. Llevaba horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero parecía, de antemano, una causa perdida: entre el calor húmedo de la selva feluciana, los mosquitos y las pesadillas, cualquier padawan extraviaría su sueño. El insomnio dio paso a la ansiedad y en el inesperado silencio que acompañaba la noche galáctica Ahsoka era capaz de escuchar hasta el ruido más pequeño: una hoja cayendo, un mosquito fuera de la tienda de campaña, la gota del rocío nocturno que tocaba el suelo. Los sonidos de la noche dieron paso a la imaginación y esta última al miedo infantil, aun cuando la adolescente trataba de combatirlo apelando a su supuesta madurez, esa que todo el tiempo le reclamaba a Anakin y a Obi-Wan reconocer y que tuvo que obtener a fuerza de golpes dentro del campo de batalla; alrededor de su tienda de campaña había una serie de murmullos incomprensibles ocultos en la oscuridad, que consiguieron incrementar su miedo; cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba los gritos de los inocentes habitantes, veía en el fuego reflejada su propia orfandad, luego su mente la llevó al sitio oscuro en que sus hermanos de batalla morían en sus brazos, incluidos su maestro y su gran maestro, y entonces ya no pudo más y abandonó la cama.

No quería actuar como una infante e ir a buscar a Anakin para pedirle una sugerencia de sueño, —su maestro no era tan bueno como Obi-Wan en su uso, pero al menos conseguía ayudarla a conciliarlo—, pero sabía que sería acreedora a un par de regaños si al día siguiente daba señales de su agotamiento. Era difícil conciliar el sueño en medio de una guerra.

Resignada a pasar una humillación más en nombre de su propio descanso y serenidad, Ahsoka se levantó y fue buscar a su maestro a la tienda que fungía las veces de centro de mando, en la que seguramente los Jedi y sus soldados seguían discutiendo y acordando la estrategia de batalla. Al entrar, en lugar de ser recibida por la imagen de los intensos intercambios de argumentos entre Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, se halló con este último acompañado sólo de Cody: ambos parecían absortos, y un tanto cansados, quizá por todavía no encontrar la mejor vía de escape para los habitantes de ese planeta.

— ¿Ahsoka? ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?  
— Lamento interrumpir, maestro. ¿Ha visto a mi maestro?  
—Lo mandé a recostarse durante algunas horas. Mañana tendremos que salir muy temprano rumbo a las planicies para buscar rutas alternativas para evacuar a los habitantes y abrirnos pasos hasta el centro de la metrópoli.  
—Ya veo —dijo ella, moviendo sus pies inconscientemente en un gesto que delataba tanto su incomodidad como su necesidad no compartida.  
— ¿Necesitabas algo, joven padawan? —preguntó Obi-Wan excusándose con Cody y acercándose a Ahsoka.  
—No… yo… sólo… —. Tantos titubeos fueron delatores de que algo no estaba bien. Obi-Wan era demasiado inquisitivo como para no ver debajo de esas pestañas un gesto avergonzado y los vestigios de un sueño intranquilo.  
— ¿Qué ocurre, Ahsoka? Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí.  
Por un instante, la padawan dudó en contarle: no es que no confiara en su gran maestro, sino que no quería poner sobre sus hombros una carga adicional. Quizá era joven, pero no ingenua: veía claros estragos de la guerra en ambos hombres, pero en especial en Obi-Wan, quien ya no contaba con la protección de la vitalidad juvenil de Anakin. En lo que menos debía ocuparse ese general eran los miedos irracionales de una chiquilla.  
—No es nada, maestro. En verdad —respondió finalmente Ahsoka, convencida de que no valía la pena perturbarlo, sólo para su propia comodidad.  
—Si no fuera algo no estarías aquí a mitad de la madrugada, querida. Por favor, dime… ¿qué te ocurre? —insistió Obi-Wan, tomando asiento por primera vez en el día en una de las sillas ejecutivas de su improvisado centro de mando. Se le quedó viendo a la aprendiz con un gesto de apertura, pero al mismo tiempo firmeza.  
—Es sólo que… no consigo conciliar el sueño, maestro —respondió ella con sinceridad. Si algo caracterizaba a Ahsoka era su autenticidad y su incapacidad de reservarse cualquier comentario ante un cuestionamiento a sus convicciones.  
Obi-Wan respondió con una exhalación profunda, casi decepcionada. Le dolía ver a niños involucrados en la guerra, y más aún las consecuencias que traía con ella en su estilo de vida, en sus rutinas, en su salud, en su inocencia. Eso era ella a sus ojos, y aun así era la comandante de su propio batallón. El pensamiento causaba en Obi-Wan un conflicto interno, entre la necesidad de que los jedis se encargaran de mantener la paz en la galaxia y la injusticia de arrastrar a aprendices a una guerra en la que bien podrían dejar la vida en favor de una causa superior.

Se dio cuenta de que la ausencia de una respuesta empezaba a poner nerviosa a su gran padawan, la que supuso era resultado de no saber qué reacción esperar del maestro de su maestro. Eso le hizo pensar que quizá era una buena oportunidad de darle una noche de entero descanso a Anakin y conocer un poco más a esa tierna togruta.

—Quería una sugerencia de sueño de mi maestro, pero no quiero despertarlo —admitió Ahsoka, luego del largo silencio.  
—Te daré algo mejor para que puedas dormir, padawan.  
—No se preocupe, maestro. No quiero interrumpir. Por favor, siga… volveré a mi tienda.  
—No interrumpes nada. Además, será mejor que descanse un poco… Quizá así se me ocurra un mejor plan.

—-

—A la cama, pequeña —. Fue lo primero que dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi al entrar a la su tienda junto con su grandpadawan. Ella estaba intrigada y, al mismo tiempo, nerviosa. No era usual que se encontrara a solas con el General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Desde que Anakin la aceptó como su padawan, apenas hacía cinco meses, no habían tenido oportunidad de convivir fuera de las interacciones estrictamente necesarias, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo sería el trato entre ellos cuando lo que estaba en juego no era una estrategia de guerra, sino su relación interpersonal. Si alguien le pedía describir a su grandmaster, diría que era la persona más inteligente y sabía que conocía; como General, demostraba ser un estatega innato, capaz de salir de las posiciones más comprometidas; un líder moral inspirador, bien adiestrado en el arte de infundir un espíritu de victoria entre sus tropas; un combatiente férreo, a tiempos brutal, quien deja sangre y vida en el campo de batalla; como Maestro Jedi era comprensivo y conciliador, muy paciente y a veces hasta divertido, dueño orgulloso de un sarcasmo agudo y mordaz, pero empecinado a desenvolverse sin apegos, si bien se mostraba más involucrado de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y en suma protector: el que prácticamente no se despegara de su antiguo padawan, incluso después de que fue convertido en caballero, daba cuenta suficiente de eso. 

Aquellas fueron las características que a Ahsoka le vinieron a la mente. Una cosa distinta sería, sin embargo, descifrar quién era Obi-Wan Kenobi como gran maestro, qué papel iba a desempeñar cuando se trataba de su entrenamiento, y, más importante aún, qué significaría en su trayectoria de vida.

Así, con mucha expectativa y timidez, la pequeña Ahsoka, de apenas once años, se escabulló con agilidad entre las cobijas, sus finos movimientos simulando los de un cachorro de león. Lo observó desde esa posición con ávida curiosidad, de la misma manera en que observa una planta que desconoce pero que es brillante y hermosa, o una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, o una bella cascada de colores indescriptibles. Obi-Wan percibió en plenitud la ráfaga de sana curiosidad que ella dejó viajar involuntariamente a través de su vínculo, dado que todavía no era diestra en el arte de controlar los impulsos emocionales y espirituales que se podrían comunicar a través de él. Desde un inicio, Anakin y su maestro habían llegado a la conclusión de que era conveniente y útil que Ahsoka y Obi-Wan compartieran su propio lazo o vínculo de entrenamiento, así que lo establecieron tan pronto chocaron por primera vez sus sables, pero hasta ahora sólo lo habían utilizado como forma de mantener comunicación en medio de las batallas, sin alimentar el resto de sus manifestaciones. Quizá aquella era una oportunidad idónea de hacerlo valer de otras maneras.

Obi-Wan tenía experiencia con padawans que no podían conciliar el sueño; tal vez se atrevería a decir que era un experto: cuando Anakin era apenas un niño aparecía en el portal de su dormitorio más noches de las que no lo hacía, quejándose de las terribles pesadillas sobre muerte, arena, más muerte y fuego. No obstante, hacía mucho que Anakin no sufría de pesadillas, y si las sufría, no las consolaba con la compañía y los cuidados de su viejo mentor. Obi-Wan experimentó cierta amargura en su corazón, pero se dijo que era un apego absurdo y una enorme vanidad desear que un aprendiz necesite a su maestro para toda la vida. Negó la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, y luego giró la vista en dirección a la joven padawan: era evidente por esas ojeras y esa mirada ansiosa que ella sí lo necesitaba. Con sus años, y luego de cometer algunos errores en la crianza de Anakin, había descubierto que a los pequeños había que disfrutarlos cuando eran eso, porque después llega a sus vidas la búsqueda incesante de la madurez, la rebeldía, la entrega entera a encontrar su verdadero ser. Si había un momento apropiado para hacer sentir a Ahsoka protegida y querida, y demostrarle su afecto de maneras físicas e intangibles, era ese instante, y no cuando su altura le pasara de la cintura.

Obi-Wan encendió su pequeña estufa eléctrica para calentar la tetera, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de su invitada. Mientras el agua hervía, el maestro buscó su mejor frazada de entre su maleta de campaña, así como uno de sus libros favoritos de fantasía que se permitía llevar a todos lados y que relataba los viajes espaciales de un capitán, su primer oficial y su oficial médico. Llevó la manta hasta la cama, depositándola sin extenderla cerca de las piernas de su gran padawan y, encima de ella, el libro. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que Ahsoka recibió agradecida, antes de regresar a la tetera.

Ahsoka aprovechó el tiempo para curiosear los artículos en la tienda de campaña de Obi-Wan: aunque lucía como cualquier otra tienda, ella podía ver reflejada en su orden y pulcritud la personalidad de su gran maestro: varios libros, un tapete para meditación, una lámpara misteriosa, una pila de cuadernos de notas y otras curiosidades provenientes de varios planetas; su curiosidad científica, su disciplina taimada y su pasión por el conocimiento se mezclaban a la perfección con la calidez que se desprendía su presencia dentro de aquella tienda de campaña. Al reflexionar que aquel era un espacio íntimo de un hombre tan reservado como Obi-Wan, Ahsoka no pudo evitar revolverse ligeramente nerviosa. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía comportarse. ¿La dejaría pasar la noche en su tienda, como lo hacía Anakin cuando el temor de la guerra la sobrepasaba, o simplemente quería hablar con ella antes de mandarla dormir a su propia habitación? Esperaba que se tratara de lo primero, por su bienestar mental y, a la vez, temía que así fuera, porque eso significaba que Obi-Wan seguramente no tendría dónde descansar, escudándose en que no sería apropiado que compartiera la cama con una adolescente en la pubertad, aunque sólo un enfermo mental podría pensar que algo inapropiado pasaría entre ellos. Ella se convenció de que de ser el caso insistiría en compartir, dado que no era justo que él tuviera que renunciar a su comodidad por la de ella.

El mayor preparó dos tazas de una bebida que a Ahsoka le olió hojas de naranja, dulce de limón y canela, uno muy parecido al que desprendían las ropas crema de su gran maestro, el cual se conjuntaba poéticamente con el de las páginas del libro que había dejado a su lado.

— ¿Maestro? —preguntó ella, armándose de valor.  
— ¿Sí, pequeña? Ten cuidado, está caliente —le advirtió el mayor extendiéndole la taza humeante.  
—Gracias… yo… —. Tenía la oportunidad, pero no supo cómo formular la pregunta. Le sopló a su bebida y le dio un tímido sorbo.  
— ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Ahsoka? —volvió a preguntar él, tratándole de brindar seguridad con su tono.  
—Todo esto… —señaló Ahsoka, disfrutando el suave aroma de su encantadora bebida— es muy agradable, maestro, pero… no quiero importunarlo. Sé que hoy fue un día complicado.  
—No lo haces, Ahsoka. Está bien; a veces el sueño es un animal escurridizo. Quiero darles a ti y a Anakin una buena noche de descanso, por eso no quise ir a despertarlo. Sabes que yo puedo cuidar de ti también.  
Sus ojos azules delataron su sorpresa; era lo más emocional y afectuoso que Obi-Wan había expresado hacia ella hasta ahora. Ahsoka asintió levemente y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida en respuesta.  
— ¿Y usted? También necesita descansar. También necesita alguien que lo cuide…  
—Lo haré, joven padawan. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.  
—No podría evitar hacerlo, maestro.  
—Descansaré a tu lado, si me lo permites. Luego, cuando te duermas, continuaré con el reporte diario de nuestra actual misión.  
—Por supuesto, pero, maestro, tal vez debería permitirse una noche completa de sueño.  
—No viva en un después, pequeña, cuando puede relajarse y disfrutar este instante —dijo Obi-Wan en ese tono que hacía cualquier palabra sonar como una joya de sabiduría.  
—En este momento me siento molesta conmigo misma: actúo como una niña —murmuró Ahsoka, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose con vergüenza.  
—Sé que tú y Anakin se esfuerzan por negarlo, pero eso es lo que eres, Ahsoka. Sé que es mucho pedirte disfrutarlo, estando en el frente de guerra, pero… no debes apresurarte. Ser joven tiene sus ventajas.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Como cuales? ¿Obedecer sin posibilidad de negarse? ¿No alcanzar el cereal encima del refrigerador? ¿Ser mandado a un tiempo fuera sin postre?  
Obi-Wan rio ligeramente. Curiosos ejemplos había elegido.  
—Anakin y yo te guardamos doble postre cuando te portas bien, y puedes comer todo el cereal de chocolate que quieres sin que suba tu azúcar.  
— ¿A usted se le sube el azúcar? —. Obi-Wan dudó en responder y esa fue señal suficiente para que Ahsoka interpretara que lo decía en serio.  
—No le digas a Anakin. No quiero que se preocupe en exceso.  
Ahsoka lo miró con reprimenda, pero lo olvidó pronto, disfrutando su voz de confidencia y el guiño divertido de esos ojos azules grisáceos.  
—Está bien, maestro: trataré de verle el lado bueno. ¿Me leerá una historia? —cuestionó la muchacha con una ceja levantada y una mueca traviesa.  
—Sí, claro, a menos de que seas demasiado mayor para eso —dijo él, amenazando al tomar el libro y comenzar a levantarse.  
Ahsoka se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer hasta ahora.  
— ¡No!, ¡no, maestro!, nunca se es demasiado grande para una historia.  
—De acuerdo —respondió Obi-Wan con una risa reprimida.  
Sí, la niña tenía razón: aún Anakin era incapaz de resistirse a ser arrullado con ficciones por su viejo maestro, aunque hacía meses de la última vez que había logrado que su pacífica presencia alentara en su padawan un merecido descanso. El mayor se dio al trabajo de guardar la taza de Ahsoka, ya vacía, y extender la frazada y arroparla con un cuidado prístino, de quien lo ha hecho con frecuencia y le ha quedado la costumbre. Una imagen fugaz atravesó la mente de Ahsoka. Así deben sentirse los niños con sus padres, pensó viendo a Obi-Wan retirarse las botas de combate y extender sus piernas sobre la cama; afortunadamente había procurado mantener sus aún débiles defensas mentales para mantener sus pensamientos dentro de ella y no proyectarlos hacia su lazo con el maestro.

Ahsoka se arrimó a la orilla de la cama desmontable, calculando que por su cuerpo menudo había suficiente espacio para ambos, y así fue. El mayor se recostó medio sentado, con medio torso sobre la cabecera, y estiró un brazo para encender su lámpara de lectura que estaba colocada del lado de Ahsoka. La niña vio la oportunidad de acurrucarse sobre su pecho abierto y la tomó, porque no sabía cuándo volvería a experimentar esa tranquilidad, ya fuera producto del té o del cuidado recibido, y porque era tan valiente como auténtica, y eso era exactamente lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer en ese momento. Ella sintió como la mitad de su cuerpo se movió con la respiración profunda de su gran maestro. Sus montrals sintieron el calor vivo y apenas pudo resistirse al impulso de ronronear.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Obi-Wan, sorprendido por el atrevimiento, pero a la vez contento de que ella diera tal demostración de confianza. No quería desalentarla: tal como había razonado, los niños a esa edad necesitan seguridad y calor afectivo, y una manera de manifestárselos era a través del contacto físico, que si bien no era abiertamente permitido y alentado por el código, resultaba absurdo prohibir, al menos durante la infancia —. Ahsoka…  
— ¿Maestro? —responde ella con la ternura filtrándose por cada sílaba que pronunciaba.  
Él ríe por lo bajo. Casi olvidaba que los niños también son bastante hábiles en el arte de manipular.  
—Sólo por esta noche, por favor —pidió ella, con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, y una voz suave y dulce —. Prometo dormirme de inmediato y si se cansa me puede avisar y me moveré.  
Era evidente que no iba a cansarse; Ahsoka era tan delgada y menuda que apenas y sentía su peso.  
—De acuerdo. Sólo por esta noche —afirmó él, aunque para sí mismo se dijo que era una mentira porque lo que pocos sabían era que el gran general Obi-Wan Kenobi poseía cierta debilidad por los abrazos, y que en medio de una guerra, y con un padawan que es un poderoso guerrero y quiere demostrar su valía, se reciben pocos y muy esporádicos. Te estás haciendo viejo, Obi-Wan, pensó, y fue difícil aceptar que aun la meditación era un pobre remedio para la angustia, la tristeza y la soledad frente al alivio del calor humano. Ahsoka desprendía una tibieza que casi había olvidado —sí, la tibieza de un cuerpecito que se escurre entre las sábanas de madrugada porque hay un fantasma negro bajo la cama—, y olía a fruta fresca y al caramelo con el que endulzó su té. En ese instante, y a pesar de las pérdidas en batalla, del terror de la destrucción, de los gritos huérfanos, casi se sentía en paz con la Fuerza, con una manitas prendidas de su túnica y unos expectantes oídos ávidos del arrullo de su voz.  
Aquel era un libro especial. Antes lo leía a Anakin en sus noches de insomnio, y aún guardaba en su memoria el precioso recuerdo del brillo de ilusión en sus ojos infantiles al ver proyectadas imágenes de un relato mítico sobre valentía, honor y familia. Creyó que jamás volvería a mostrárselo a un niño; vivió buena parte de su adultez joven sin intenciones de entrenar a otro padawan después de Anakin: habría sido muy injusto para cualquier aprendiz vivir a la sombra del elegido. Luego llegó Ahsoka, y aunque no era en sentido estricto suya, tenía intenciones de esperar a que fuera declarada caballero antes de siquiera empezar a considerar entrenar a alguien más. Si es que vivía para hacerlo...  
—Haz los honores, pequeña —le pidió.  
—De acuerdo, maestro —. Ella abrió la pasta y entonces una serie de imágenes holográficas salieron proyectadas de entre sus hojas, de una nitidez y una belleza equiparables a los de la realidad. Los delicados ojos azules de Ahsoka mostraron el mismo sentimiento que los de Anakin, varios años atrás: expectación, felicidad y anhelo. Una risa infantil salió de sus labios, junto con una —adorable— expresión de asombro: — ¡Por la Fuerza!, ¡es maravilloso, maestro! —exclamó Ahsoka sin pensarlo mucho, con una espontaneidad que sólo la niñez consigue.  
— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Obi-Wan, aún cuando conocía la respuesta.  
— ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Es espectacular!, ¿dónde lo consiguió?  
Obi-Wan suspiró, sintiendo una diminuta aguja de tristeza clavarse en su corazón.  
—Fue un obsequio de tu gran gran maestro. Me lo regaló cuando cumplí un año de ser su padawan.  
—Entonces, me gusta aún más —. Ahsoka se imaginó a un muy joven Obi-Wan en su lugar, arropado entre los brazos de su maestro, volteando esas páginas capaces de proyectar imágenes en movimiento, fluidas como oro líquido, danzando ante los ojos de sus espectadores. Sus dedos pasaron la orilla de la hoja con la delicadeza de quien sostiene entre las yemas de los dedos un tesoro.  
Obi-Wan se aclaró de manera teatral la garganta y comenzó a leer la historia desde su primera letra. Entre el calor del té, la suavidad de las telas de la túnica de su gran maestro, el tono aterciopelado de su voz calmada y su característico olor a vainilla y madera, Ahsoka olvidó la ansiedad que le provocaba la noche, que incluía el temor por el escenario trágico de la muerte de las personas que le importaban y se habían convertido en su mundo; empezó a sentirse somnolienta, pero no quiso cerrar los ojos porque de pronto escuchar el relato en voz de su gran maestro era más atractivo que llegar a los brazos del sueño.  
—Cierra los ojos, Ahsoka, o nunca podrás dormir —pidió el mayor, reacomodándose ligeramente para darle una caricia sobre los montrals en desarrollo.  
—Pero no quiero perderme de ninguna ilustración, maestro —respondió ella, ya con la voz disminuida por el cansancio.  
—No te preocupes, puedo volver a leertelo otro día, cuando estés menos cansada, si tú quieres…  
—Está bien —respondió ella, resignada. 

Los togrutas eran una especie con una una temperatura corporal ligeramente más alta que la de un humano, por lo que pronto aquel espacio se convirtió en un capullo tibio de seguridad y confort, que extendió sus efectos somníferos hasta el maestro Jedi. No podía quedarse dormido, no con tanto por resolver antes del amanecer, pero no se preocupó demasiado por el sueño que empezó a embriagarlo, ya que le había pedido de favor a Cody que fuera por él dos horas después. Para completar la atmósfera perfecta, Obi-Wan se aseguró de transmitir por su lazo oleadas regulares de afecto y calma que llegaban en colores azul cielo y ámbar hasta el extremo de Ahsoka, quien respondía con gratitud y amor, en ondas rosadas y amarillas.

— ¿Maestro?  
— ¿Sí, Ahsoka?  
— Gracias.  
—No tienes que agradecerme.  
—Sí, sí tengo.  
—Gracias por cuidar de nosotros.  
—Es mi deber y mi mayor placer, Ahsoka.

La niña guardó silencio para disfrutar en plenitud la voz vibrante del mayor, sus pausas dramáticas, su lectura fluida gracias a una excelente memoria. La respiración de Obi-Wan hacía que su cabeza subiera y bajara al ritmo estable de sus inhalaciones y de sus exhalaciones, que era lo más cercano que había recibido a un arrullo. No que su maestro no fuera afectuoso a la hora de mandarla a la cama; de hecho, ahora sabía de dónde había aprendido Anakin la importancia del ritual de las buenas noches. Es sólo que se trataba de estilos… diferentes. Obi-Wan era casi… paternal. A pesar de haber luchado contra el sueño durante al menos veinte minutos, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba condenada a la derrota.

Obi-Wan sintió como la respiración de Ahsoka se volvía más lenta y pausada, y el peso de la mano que había estado acariciando las hojas distraídamente cayó finalmente sobre su pecho. Un murmullo felino, igual a un ronroneo, salió de esos labios, a intervalos regulares. Su gran padawan se había quedado profundamente dormida. El mayor se sonrió, moviendo lentamente su brazo aprisionado bajo esa forma menuda para apagar su lámpara de lectura. El maestro trató de realizar una maniobra de escapismo, levantando la cabecita invasora con el uso taimado de la fuerza, pero al mínimo movimiento Ahsoka se inquietó y su pequeña mano apretó con fiereza las telas de su túnica. Qué dilema, pensó. Tal vez le convendría aprovechar para descansar. Cody iría por él, tal como lo había instruido. Sólo necesitaba descansar sus ojos.

Cody entró una hora más tarde, sólo para encontrar a su general durmiendo plácidamente junto a la joven aprendiz del maestro Skywalker. Tenía la orden de despertarlo, pero la misión aún más importante de cuidar de él en cuerpo y mente. Le pareció que jamás lo había visto descansar con tal serenidad. Abandonó la casa de campaña sin hacer el más leve ruido, convencido de que recibir la reprimenda en nombre del descanso de Obi-Wan Kenobi valía mil veces la pena.

Muchos años después, en la soledad de una noche de Mandalore, Ahsoka se refugiaría en la luz de ese recuerdo para conseguir un poco de paz en su exilio. Muchos años después, en los desiertos de Tatooine, Ben Kenobi trataría de evocar el calor de su amada pupila segunda para mantener su corazón roto latiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya agradado: es resultado de una noche de insomnio y de muchos deseos de recibir un abrazo. ¡Estén atentos al siguiente capítulo!


End file.
